hannibalfandomcom-20200222-history
Hannibal (TV series)
Hannibal was an American psychological thriller–horror television series, currently in production at NBC, that is based on the series of novels by Thomas Harris and focuses on the budding relationship between FBI criminal profiler Will Graham and Dr. Hannibal Lecter, a forensic psychiatrist destined to become Graham's most cunning enemy. The series premiered on April 4, 2013. Season 1 and Season 2 each consisted of 13 episodes. Season 3 began airing on June 4, 2015. The show was concluded on August 29th, 2015. On June 22, 2015, Hannibal was officially cancelled because of low ratings. Cast *Hugh Dancy as Special Agent Will Graham, a criminal profiler and hunter of serial killers. *Mads Mikkelsen as Dr. Hannibal Lecter, famed forensic psychiatrist and cannibalistic serial killer. *Caroline Dhavernas as Dr. Alana Bloom, a psychology professor and consultant profiler for the FBI. *Laurence Fishburne as Special Agent Jack Crawford, head of Behavioral Sciences at the FBI and Graham's employer. *Hettienne Park as Beverly Katz, a crime scene investigator specializing in fiber analysis. (seasons 1-2) *Gillian Anderson as Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier, Lecter's psychotherapist, who was once mysteriously attacked by one of Lecter's former patients. (season 3 onwards; recurring seasons 1-2) *Scott Thompson as Jimmy Price, a crime scene investigator. (also starring season 2 onwards; recurring season 1) *Aaron Abrams as Brian Zeller, a crime scene investigator. (also starring season 2 onwards; recurring season 1) Crew *Executive Producer/Developer/Writer: Bryan Fuller (Pushing Daisies, Dead Like Me, Star Trek: DS9, Heroes) *Executive Producer/Pilot Director: David Slade (Hard Candy, 30 Days of Night, Breaking Bad) Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Production Notes *NBC gave the series a financial commitment before Fuller had completeled his script. *On February 14, 2012, NBC bypassed the pilot stage of development by giving the series a 13-episode first season based solely on the strength of Fuller's script. *Speaking to Entertainment Weekly about the project, Bryan Fuller discussed the limited episode order and the continuing story arc he envisions for the series. "Doing a cable model on network television gives us the opportunity not to dally in our storytelling because we have a lot of real estate to cover." Speaking specifically about the Hannibal Lecter character, Fuller said, "There is a cheery disposition to our Hannibal. He's not being telegraphed as a villain. If the audience didn't know who he was, they wouldn't see him coming. What we have is Alfred Hitchcock's principle of suspense — show the audience the bomb under the table and let them sweat when it's going to go boom." He went on to call the relationship between Graham and Lecter as "really a love story", saying "As Hannibal has said Graham in a couple of the movies, 'You're a lot more like me than you realize.' We'll get to the bottom of exactly what that means over the course of the first two seasons." http://insidetv.ew.com/2012/04/19/bryan-fuller-hannibal/ *On April 10, 2012, the ProSiebenSat.1 Media Group acquired the rights to broadcast the series in Germany, Austria, Switzerland, Sweden, Norway and Denmark beginning in 2013. *The series airs in New Zealand, it began 25 January 2014. Videos HANNIBAL_The_New_Series_trailer Hannibal (NBC) "Mind Games" Promo|"Mind Games" Promo Hannibal (NBC) Full Length Trailer|Full Length Trailer Hannibal_Season_3_Trailer_(Extented_Version) Images Stills hannibal mikkelsen.png|Mads Mikkelsen as Hannibal Lecter hannibal dancy.jpeg|Hugh Dancy as Will Graham hannibal fishburne dancy.jpeg|Laurence Fishburne as Jack Crawford with Dancy On Set bryan fuller mads mikkelsen hannibal.jpeg|Series creator Bryan Fuller on set with Mads Mikkelsen filming hannibal fishburned dancy.jpeg|Fishburne and Dancy filming a scene 101-15.png 103-5.png 106-11.png External Links *Official Website *IMDb page *Hannibal TV Series Fanlisting __NOEDITSECTION__ * Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3